dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Slug
:This article is about the character. For the film, see Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. ::"Slug" redirects here. For the soldiers who go by this name in Goku Gekitōden, see Goku Gekitōden soldiers. |JapName=スラッグ |RomName=Suraggu |AniName=Lord Slug |MangaName= |AltName=Slug |Race= Namekian |Date of birth=Before 261 Age |Date of death= Roughly 762 Age |Height= |Weight= |FirstApp=''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' |FamConnect= Angila (henchman) Wings (henchman) Medamatcha (henchman) Gyoshu (henchman) Kakuja (henchman) Commander Zeeun (henchman) }} '''Lord Slug' (スラッグ, Suraggu, sometimes referred to as just Slug) is a Namekian and the antagonist of the fourth Dragon Ball Z film, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. It is explained that he is one of the "Super Nameks", and like the others he was banished from Planet Namek sometime around 261 Age. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conqueror of planets, using Terra-freeze and other methods to capture entire worlds. Biography Origin Part of main title screen for the film showcases what appear to be cave drawings of a giant Namekian, evidently Lord Slug, as well as a creature with wings. It is unknown of what race the smaller beings are, but they appear to be worshipping Slug. There are two different, conflicting versions of Slug's origin. The first one, told in the Japanese dub, states that Slug was sent off Planet Namek as a baby, to Planet Slug, much like Kami was sent to Earth, in order to save him from the cataclysms affecting his homeplanet. But he had a rare Namekian mutation since his birth, one that made him pure evil. Probably related to this mutation, he was also very powerful, a kind of Namekian called a Super Namek. The second account, told in FUNimation's dub, states that Slug was born and lived on the original Planet Namek sometime prior to the climate change that wiped out almost all Namekians. Slug, along with other Namekians, discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. They were known as Super Nameks, but they soon became intoxicated by their new power and began to misuse it, behaving much like the Saiyans. With the power of the Dragon Balls, the Namekians (most likely including Guru) used Porunga to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. Super Namek's became nomads, moving from planet to planet, taking what they wanted and moving on. Lord Slug was probably the last surviving member of these Super Nameks. In any event, Slug formed an army of demon-like soldiers in Planet Slug. He used his troops to conquer planets, freezing them to make them a home for his soldiers. He later altered the planets to turn them into giant spaceships, and used them to move on to his next target. He went on conquering more and more planets for centuries. Arrival on Earth In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Slug eventually reached Earth, where he used the earth's Dragon Balls to wish for eternal youth. He started Terra-freezing the planet and reshaping it as a spaceship, but his plan was foiled after a back-and-forth battle with Goku, who used the Spirit Bomb attack to send him into the machine that was freezing the Earth and destroy him once and for all. ''Plan to Eradicate Super Saiyans'' Lord Slug appeared again in the OVA, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, as well as in Plan to Eradicate Super Saiyans (the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2), where he was revived as a ghost warrior alongside Turles, Frieza, and Cooler. In the original version, Slug could not die unless he was killed the same way he was before, which resulted in Gohan whistling once again, which cripples Slug with pain and Piccolo finishes him off with a large energy blast. In the remake, he couldn't be killed unless the Destron Gas Machin was destroyed. Lord Slug also appears on the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn poster, but he is not featured in the movie. Special abilities *'Giant Form': the Namekian ability to increase the users size. Slug used this ability after regenerating his damaged arm that Goku had broken, which made Slug nearly invincible. *'Levitate': like many characters throughout the series, Slug can fly with the use of his ki. *'Teleportation': Lord Slug appears to possess the ability to teleport, as shown when he vanishes from his throne and appears in front of the sensors in his ship. *'Telekinesis': Lord Slug appears to have some form of telekinesis or ability to manipulate objects with his mind, as he draws Bulma to him with an invisible force. *'Telepathy': Lord Slug has the ability to scan the minds of people to discover information that is hidden from him. He uses this ability on Bulma to discover how to find the Dragon Balls. *'Mystic Attack': the ability to extend the length of one's arms. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]: the most basic form of energy wave. *Finger Beam: Lord Slug releases a thin beam of energy from his finger tip, which causes major damage. This attack is also in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3. *Darkness Eye Beam: Lord Slug is able to use Eye Lasers in both his base form and his giant form. *Darkness Blaster: Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating mouth blast, similar to Kuchikarakikouha (Chou Makouhou). *'''Power of Darkness: Slug's ultimate blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Lord Slug knocks his opponent into the air and uses the Mystic Attack on his opponent to grab them. Slug then attacks his opponent with a series of punches and finally knocks them down. This attack was changed in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Slug knees the opponent in the air, allowing the opponent to fall to the ground. Next, Slug grabs the motionless opponent by the throat, knocking him away with three punches. Last, Slug grabs the opponent with his Mystic Attack and punches the opponent in the air, following by shooting an Eye Beam. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kenji Utsumi (Old Lord Slug) and Yusaku Yara (Young Lord Slug) *FUNimation Dub: Brice Armstrong *Spanish Dub: Carlos Segundo Trivia *In the Japanese Dub of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Lord Slug doesn't tell people that he is a Namekian. However, he does it in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyan. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Kai claims Slug is from the "destroyed Planet Namek" and that he escaped Namek as a baby, confirming the Japanese dub account of Slug's origins. *It is also interesting to note that Slug dies in a similar manner to Turles in the previous movie, The Tree of Might. Both are hit with a Spirit Bomb from Goku, knocking them into the device they used to "modify" the Earth, destroying both villain and device and returning Earth to normal. *Lord Slug appearance in the movie poster for Fusion Reborn implies that he may have originally made a cameo in that movie, but was removed during development. *Slug appeared in a Dragon Ball Z video game for the first time in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, where there is one of only two playable Namekians (the other, of course, being Piccolo Jr.), and the only one with a second form. Slug returned to the roster in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In both games, Slug explains during his story mode he knows Goku is a Saiyan and had hoped he'd be a good challenge for him. *Lord Slug has a number of similarities with King Piccolo. Both are pure evil Namekians, used the Dragon Balls to wish for their youth to be restored, and both have four top henchmen (Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and Commander Zeeun for Slug; and Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum for King Piccolo). Also, Goku uses his Penetrate! maneuver to rip a hole through both of them. *Lord Slug is one of the few Namekians seen eating solid food (he eats a hand full of some sort of pills, possibly for his health). *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Lord Slug and Turles have the same pose for their character select art work. Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Nameks Category:Tyrants Category:Villains